


One Pet's Grave

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King stood and glowered by one alligator's grave marker at the same time.





	One Pet's Grave

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King stood and glowered by one alligator's grave marker at the same time. He remembered how helpless he was to prevent his sick pet's life from ending. New tears streamed down the Sewer King's face. A few seconds of sobbing. The Sewer King began to mouth his apology. 

 

THE END


End file.
